O Mundo
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: porque é exatamente assim que Yachiru o vê...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Bleach não me pertence, mas eu já me conformei com isso...**

**Eu sempre quis escrever alguma coisa sobre o relacionamento da Yachiru com o Kenpachi, que eu acho uma das coisas mais bonitas do anime.**

**Saiu isso.**

* * *

**O Mundo**

_where do we go now _

_where do we go _

_sweet child o' mine?_

_para onde nós vamos agora_

_para onde nós vamos_

_doce criança minha?_

_/ Sweet Child O'Mine / Guns and Roses /_

-Por ali, Ken-chan!

-Oy, você tem certeza? Parece que estamos andando em círculos!

-Ali! Ali!

Não que eu tivesse muita certeza, mas eu não queria mesmo sair dali. Às vezes, eu gosto de dar voltas e voltas com o Ken-chan até a gente se perder e ficar no meio do nada, bem como antigamente. Como quando a gente andava por aí sem rumo e ficava encontrando todo tipo de inimigo, e Ken-chan lutava e se divertia.

Hoje isso é mais difícil, porque ele é um capitão. E capitães não podem sair por aí brigando à toa, por mais que gostem disso. Mas essa é a única parte ruim, afinal, ser capitão dá muitas regalias. Como ter onde dormir e comer sempre.

Eu sei que Ken-chan não queria que eu crescesse no meio do mato, como ele. Ele é um bobão quando pensa nessas coisas, eu não ligaria a mínima. Mas quando virou capitão, Ken-chan disse:

_-Agora você tem um lar, menina._

Mas eu já tinha um lar antes, só Ken-chan não sabia.

Eu acho que podia morar nas costas dele pro resto da vida. Mas um dia, eu não vou mais caber nelas... e por isso vou ficar forte.

Hun, eu não gosto de pensar nisso.

Eu prefiro pensar que agora que estamos no Seireitei, nossa casa ficou maior. E nela agora tem mais gente também, como carequinha e o pintado, e aqueles meninos do Mundo Real...

Todos eles são nossa família também.

-Oy, Yachiru... eu já vi essa árvore antes...

-Ken-chan! Esquerda, esquerda! Tem alguém ali!

Hahaha... Eu adoro quando ele corre! Quando o vento fica batendo no meu rosto, bem forte. Ken-chan sabe que não tem ninguém ali, mas está correndo do mesmo jeito.

E ele vai correr até chegar a lugar nenhum, por mim.

-Onde está, onde está?

-Direita! Direita!

Eu e Ken-chan sempre corremos assim.

Às vezes, os outros shinigamis olham estranhos pra mim. Eles não sabem o que um monstro lutador – como eles chamam o Ken-chan – faz com uma menininha como eu a tira-colo. Eu não sou boba, eu sei que eles acham que Ken-chan não sente nada por ninguém e só pensa em lutar, mas não é assim. Ele me salvou. Ele me deu um lugar em suas costas e me ensinou a correr junto dele.

Ele deu um mundo pra mim.

-Yachiru, você tem certeza que tem alguém por aqui?

-Ah... ou será que era uma lebre?

Ele se senta no chão, recostando a uma árvore. Apoia a espada no ombro e, com a outra mão, passa os dedos sobre meu cabelo.

-Arghs!

Ken-chan me ensina a não desviar do caminho, por mais que a gente se perca.

E o caminho é estarmos sempre juntos.

-Foi um bom exercício, não foi?

-Hai!

Eu sorri. Porque eu sempre sorrio quando estou me divertindo.

Porque tudo que eu mais quero é que ele se divirta também.

-Bom... mas acho que estamos perdidos. – ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, fechando os olhos.

Eu não me lembro da primeira vez que nos perdemos.

E me lembro muito pouco de quando eu era bebê e o Ken-chan resolveu cuidar de mim.

Desde daquele dia em que ele resolveu me adotar como a criança em suas costas, eu me tornei alguma coisa. Eu ganhei um nome.

E Ken-chan se tornou o próprio mundo pra mim.

-Ei, Yachiru...

-Hun?

-Você... você não pensa em entrar em alguma família, lá no Seireitei?

-Eu já tenho o Ken-chan! E a nossa divisão, é a nossa família!

-É... mas, você sabe, podia se tornar uma moça bem melhor com algum deles... Talvez usar aquelas roupas frescas e cheias de babados...

Eu mostro minha língua pra ele como resposta.

-Há, eu entendo. Acho que não tem mais volta, eu destruí o seu bom gosto comigo.

-Ken-chan...

-Hun?

-Quando eu me tornar maior, eu não vou mais caber nas costas do Ken-chan...

Ele bate em minha cabeça, com tapinhas de leve, e ri de mim.

-Você nunca vai crescer Yachiru. Pras minhas costas, você sempre vai ser pequena.

Um dia, eu sei que vou crescer.

Mas isso não parece ser muito real agora.

Enquanto eu e Ken-chan pudermos nos perder... e enquanto eu puder me divertir com ele...

Talvez eu nunca cresça.

-Eu vi alguém!

-Onde? Onde?

-Ali, Ken-chan! Vamos, vamos!

**OWARI**


End file.
